


Andre's Ice Cream - Ladrien

by sariahsue



Series: Lovesquare Requests [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s02 Glaciator, F/M, ladrien, what if things had gone a little differently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariahsue/pseuds/sariahsue
Summary: Adrien doesn't feel like being a hero tonight, so as a civilian he prowls the streets of Paris.  Will he get that date with Ladybug anyway?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Lovesquare Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92





	Andre's Ice Cream - Ladrien

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someonefantastic

Adrien really didn't feel like being Cat Noir tonight, so after using his superpowers to escape from his room, he dropped his transformation and started roaming the streets of Paris. He'd gotten far in the hour that he'd been out. Night had fallen, and the city was illuminated by lampposts and windows, though he tried to stay in the shadows and out of sight.

A flash of red in one of the headlights caught his attention. Ladybug, tucked up on a window ledge and out of everyone's way. She was supposed to be "busy." His fists clenched at the reminder of her deceit. But he couldn't resist walking over to her, like the sap he was.

"What are _you_ doing out?" he snapped. Ladybug jerked her head down toward him, hurt flashing across her face. "If you don't mind me asking," he continued. Adrien had no reason to be mad. She didn't know she'd ditched him.

Ladybug sighed. "I was planning to go out with some friends earlier. I was really looking forward to it."

Adrien deflated a little bit. Oh. She'd been telling the truth. Of course she had been.

"But I got stood up."

"Really?" Who in their right mind would stand up Ladybug?! The rest of the anger he'd felt for her drained away as he watched her bunch into a ball again and push herself farther back into the window, like she was trying to hide from him. They had a lot in common tonight. "Hang out with me instead?" he asked.

Ladybug pulled her face out of her arms, looking confused. "Instead of– Won't your dad be mad? It's kind of late to be out with a stranger."

"He doesn't need to know."

She thought about it. He waited.

And then she smiled. "Would your dad be mad if he doesn't find out you blew your diet on ice cream?"

"I think he'd be okay with never knowing about that."

"Good," she said. "I know the perfect place."

She swung them over to the Pont des Arts, dropping them in front of a small vendor cart. This was Andre's ice cream. Adrien had heard the stories. Had… had Ladybug? Did she bring him _here_ on purpose? He bounced from foot to foot, too excited to stay still while Ladybug ordered their ice cream. She had to have known. If he'd heard about it, sheltered the way he'd been his whole life, there was no WAY she didn't know.

When she turned around, her face confirmed his suspicions. Instead of being bold and confident, she was shy and hesitant, a whole new side of her that he'd never seen before, and he loved it. She padded over to him, then stopped too far away for his liking and held up an ice cream for him.

He reached for it, then hesitated. His hand hovered in the air, and Ladybug stared at it, probably wondering what he was doing. He'd hoped to give her a romantic evening, and that's what he was going to do. Closing the large gap between them, he plucked the spoon off the top of his ice cream. He wasn't sure if she opened her mouth for him on purpose or if it had dropped open in shock, but he fed her just the same.

His romantic evening hadn't gone as planned. Ladybug reached for the other spoon and held it up for him, smiling gently. No, this was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> It kinda turned into a reverse Glaciator balcony scene, but without the balcony. And with ice cream. Request 5/16.


End file.
